vocaloiditaliafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sweet Ann
'Sweet Ann' Sweet Ann '(Anna Dolce) è un vocaloid rilasciato da PowerFX. Era il primo vocaloid creato per il software Vocaloid2 di Yamaha. Il suo nome è un gioco di parola basato sulle sue origini, ovvero Sweet-Ann = Swe-Den (Svezia). Fu venduta come "Vocalist-robot sentimentale da sala". La sua voce fornitrice è una cantante australiana il cui nome d'arte è "Jody". Molte persone pensano che sia la cantante australiana Jody Martin 'Dati *Sviluppatore - PowerFX System AB *Data rilascio- 29 giugno 2007 *Data rilascio in Giappone- 21 settembre 2007 *Data rilascio in Taiwan- 7 settembre 2011 *Distributore - PowerFX System AB / Crypton Future Media/ E-Capsule *Illustratore- Vofan (Taiwan) *Voce Campione - Jodi *Sistema operativo - Windows 32-bit *Lingua - Giapponese *Licenza - Proprietario *Genere - Femmina *Codice prodotto - 29890 *Numero ridotto - PFXV1 *Codice JAN - 4511820072420 *Affiliato - Yamaha *Aspetto (originale)- Donna con capelli biondi e ricci, vestito bianco, occhi blu, collo con punti di sutura e microfono fisso *Aspetto (Taiwan)- Donna dai capelli biondi e ricci a cosa di cavallo, occhi blu, vestito bianco lungo con bordi blu, calze lunghe blu, stivaletti bianchi, cappello da cowgirl con un velo bianco, coprispalle blu con bordi bianchi, cuffie blu, cintura meccanica e microfono fisso *Oggetto di affinità- *Sito del prodotto 'Storia' La PowerFX prese dei provvedimenti quando Sweet Ann doveva essere rilasciata. L'avevano pubblicizzata attraverso la creazione di una pagina di Myspace con 2 video demo, uno dove si testala sua voce e uno dove viene confrontata con la voce della cantante Jane Kitto su YouTube. Dopo l'apparizione di Sweet Ann, Vocaloid su dimenticato nell'occidente a causa del cambiamento delle tendenze musicali come la musica Indie, dove veniva portata via da siti come myspace . Questa vocaloid era per lo più destinata per gli utenti dell'occidente, ma proprio a causa del cambiamento di stili musicali in generale, non ebbe pieno successo. Sweet Ann fu l'ultima vocaloid inglese in grado di ricevere buone recensioni dagli utenti di Vocaloid prima dell'arrivo di Hatsune Miku, che ristabilì la fama di tutti i Vocaloid del software. La voce di Sweet Ann fu utiluizzata per mostrare la differenza tra le voicebank di Vocaloid 2 e Vocaloid3. La sua unica parola cantata era "my" nelle ottave in ordine crescente. 'Vendite' Lei è stata la prima Vocaloid inglese ad avere una propria immagine sulla boxart, anche se in punti di vista generali, non era un vero e proprio avatar e non fu considerata come si fece per Miku qualche mese più tardi. Il uo avatar è vagamente basato sullo stile "La moglie di Frankenstein". I punti di sutura però sono spesso scambiati per un collier. Come Vocaloid prima di lei, mirava ai musicisti professionisti perchè non c'erano lavori di fan per il software. Per il software "Soundation loop", ci fu un concorso per canzoni natalizie 2010, dove erano stati presentati degli esempi di voce di Sweet Ann e Big Al. Il premio del concorso erano appunto i 2 sintetizzatori di voce inglesi. 'Vocaloid in Taiwan' Il primo aprile 2011, il sito di PowerFX venne chiuso. Quando riaprì il 6 aprile 2011, sia Sweet Ann che Big Al furono presentati sotto un nuovo look. L'8 aprile 2011, un dipendente della PowerFX notò che i disegni visti sul sito web della PowerFX di Big Al e Sweet Ann erano di un distibutore taiwanese di prodotti PowerFX e non erano i disegni ufficiali dei 2 sintetizzatori. Secondo PowerFX, misero queste boxart Taiwanesi perchè pensavano di dare una forma più "Vocaloid" alle loro voicebank, dicendo che avrebbero pensato di passare a questa forma per i loro prodotti. All'inizio, il collegamento di questi disegni alle boxart fu temporaneo fino a quando Sweet Ann e Big Al non fossero stati più in grado di funzionare ma i fan insistettero molto sulle boxart e così il sito venne ripristinato. Più tardi le canzoni demo "Carry on" , "Everlasting Love " e "U belong to me " furono rilasciate da E-Capsule. In seguito Sweet Ann e Big al furono presentati nella canzone "At your side 2010 " 'Voicebank' *Generi: Country, Rock Classico *Tempo ottimale: 65-115 (da E-Capsule) *Intervallo ottimale: C-3 C-5 (da E-Capsule) 'Punti di forza' La sua voce ha un miglioramento rispetto alle voci di Lola e Miriam. Come suggerisce il suo nome, la sua voce è destinata a cantare in modo dolce e ha una varietà di usi molto più vasta nella musica. Tuttavia, le manca il raspiness che aveva Lola ed è quindi adatta soprattutto per i generi pop, piuttosto che gli stili R&B. Ha anche un'accento distinto che dà un tono impertinente alla sua voce. E' considerata complessivamente la vocaloid inglese più facile da utilizzare. Nei cori la sua voce è facilmente riconoscibile e la fa adatta per i ruoli di cantante protagonista. 'Punti di deboli' E' considerata solo come una voce di base tra le voicebank inglesi di Vocaloid2. Infatti, la sua voce è meno fluida rispetto alla sua controparte, Big Al. Questo a causa del fatto che lui ha più suoni riegistrati rispetto a Sweet Ann. Il suo accento le fa fare delle pronunce che suonano strane e lo scambio di fonetica può far raggirare questo suo accento, ma è più facile da usarlo solo per chi ci ha capito come gestire le fonetiche. Tra l'altro, nella sua voicebank, manca il capione del il suono "R" tra i respiri. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' thumb|300px|left|Sweet Ann in "My heart will go on" la sua voce è molto dolce e lieve, ideale soprattutto per una voce solista.thumb|300px|right|Sweet Ann in "Let it be" una voce leggera e flòuida rispetto alle voicebank a lei precendeti la rendono utile per canzoni dal tono variabile. thumb|left|300px|Sweet Ann in "Salamander" La sua voce, nei ritornelli può essere utilizzata come risonanza sia alta che bassa.thumb|300px|right|Sweet Ann in "Smile" la sua voce viene utilizzata spesso per note di lunga durata. thumb|left|300px|Sweet Ann in "Crazy" come venne pubblicizzata, la sua voce è adatta per i canti sentimentali da salathumb|300px|right|Sweet Ann in "Bakit Pa" qui imita lingua filippina nonostante sia una vocaloid inglese, sfruttando il suo accento simile a quello della cantante Jessa Zaragoza